A Telephone Marathon
by bkaddictjk
Summary: Telephone Marathons, John is determined to give them a try. His call might not win, but he'd make it interesting. Oneshot. Dialogue form. Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N: I was writing a dialogue for English class, and I thought I'd just upload it here. This is one of the many phone calls that John initiated.**

Mrs. Shwarts: Hello, this is the Shwarts home. Who is calling?

John: Hello, this is John Conlan, Deputy Manager of the Highway Market. May I speak to Mrs. Elaine Swarts?

Mrs. Shwarts: Speaking.

John: It has come to our attention that you have been picked as the first runner-up for the Highway Market's annual raffle contest! Congratulations!

Mrs. Shwarts: Really? Is that so? I don't remember entering such a contest!

John: Ah, it was very simple to join in, so it's not suspicious at all that you would forget entering our contest. Basically, our employees took receipts that our consumers were ready to through away. It was a not a very complicated or a time consuming process.

Mrs. Shwarts: Well, now that I think about it, I may have entered a contest last week at the market.

John: Well, I am calling you to congratulate you for your luck! We just need to confirm your identity and we shall be sending the free prize to your door.

Mrs. Shwarts: Well, what exactly would I have to do?

John: Our database shows us a simple identification picture of you, Mrs. Swarts. The one you took to make a membership card. If you could just describe what you look like, we will be able to confirm it right now!

Mrs. Shwarts: Well, I'm a tall middle-aged married woman with short dark red hair. I wear narrow glasses with a slightly tinted glass, and my eyes are brown. Is that enough?

John: Why yes, your description matches perfectly with your picture. Now that you have confirmed your identity for us, we only need an address so that we can send the prize to your home.

Mrs. Shwarts: Excuse me, but what exactly is the prize?

John: Ah yes. I'm so sorry for my lack of manners. I cannot believe that I forgot to inform you! The grand prize was a brand new car!

Mrs. Shwarts: A CAR? I've won a car? My goodness!

John: Ahh, actually Mrs. Shwarts, that was the _grand prize_. I'm afraid that the grand prize winner was Mr. Julius Cinatii.

Mrs. Shwarts: Oh, well that's disappointing. It's perfectly fine, I have a wonderful car already, although it would have been nice. Do you realize that I have four kids to drop off at school every single weekday?

John: I did not Mrs. Shwarts. I'm very sorry.

Mrs. Shwarts: I love them of course, they're the joys of my life. It's just really difficult to remember that when those little rascals spill food all over the back seat, or scream into my ear for hours, or constantly ask to go to drive throughs for chicken nuggets.

John: I understand. My sister has two kids at home, and she simply cannot grasp her wits once in a while. I can only imagine how busy you are with four children!

Mrs. Shwarts: Yes, yes. It certainly would have been nice to have won the grand prize. Say, have you called Mr. Cinatii yet? From what I know, he owns a _very_ nice car, _and_ he has no children. I don't think that he would, let's say, _value_ the prize as much as I do.

John: I'm sorry Mrs. Shwarts, but the Highway Market has a customer policy when it comes to the raffles. I'm afraid switching the prize would be impossible.

Mrs. Shwarts: I've shopped at your market twice a week ever since I've moved to this town! I've been such a loyal customer, don't you think that you could do this one thing for a struggling mother? After all, you are the Deputy Manager!

John: Well, I may have a little leeway over the winners . . .

Mrs. Shwarts: Yes dear, why don't you go and check?

John: Well, before I go, don't you want to check what the other prizes are?

Mrs. Shwarts: I suppose I could lend an ear for an extra minute or two before you go and check. What are the other prizes?

John: Well, the first prize was a free lifetime supply of chocolate, sponsored by the Mars Bar company.

Mrs. Shwarts: Well, that's very nice. I have to say though, the car was a much better prize.

John: Yes, well the first runners-up prize, the one that you won originally, was a two hundred dollar gift card as well as a brand new phone!

Mrs. Shwarts: I see. Well, I must say that I really liked the car the best.

John: Okay. Well, because you have been such a benevolent contributor to Highway Market, I shall talk to the manager about switching up the prizes for you.

Mrs. Shwarts: Thank you sir, I'm much obliged.

John: Well, please tell me where to send the prizes and I suppose I'll get back to you!

Mrs. Shwarts: I live on 9324 Franklin Road. You can send it to the house.

John: Thank you mam.

Mrs. Shwarts: No trouble dear.

John: This has been a prank call. Goodbye.

Mrs. Shwarts: WH -

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
